


Lucky

by tbc406



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Love, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbc406/pseuds/tbc406
Summary: Originally posted this on my Tumblr.





	

Noctis x Reader

The goal was to make the most popular boy in her class smile. (y/n) knows him because that’s all she hears with the girls around. Prince Noctis this and Prince Noctis that. Everyday they try to talk to him and try asking him out, sometimes its just for the idea that they are getting money out of it; some loved the idea of being able to be a princess. When (y/n) passes by him in the hallways, he looks bored out of his mind.

(y/n) thought of her little plan, it was the greatest idea in Eos. In a box, was a slip of paper with a small pun and a little gift. Who doesn’t like tiny gifts? Specially when it’s original.Her first idea, she wanted it to be handmade, however, this boy was a prince after all, she thought he would’ve wanted something more “valuable”.

Just before school started, she ran into her best friend who sat on a bench with his head down staring at his camera. “Prompto!” she called out, rushing toward his side. The blonde boy looked up from his camera and smiled, he waved at her and sat up on the bench. (y/n) didn’t care if she sounded like those girls that follow him everywhere or the fact they send him boxes of foods and gifts, she just wanted her plan to work and make a new friend today. Imagine being friends with a prince, everything would change!

 

“Can you do me a favor and give this to the Prince and snag a picture of his reaction for me since you’re next to him?”. She took the small green ring sized box out of her bag and handed it to him in a hurry. Prompto looked down at it and then at the (h/c) haired girl who was running towards the building. 

Was the plan going to work? Maybe maybe not. Once she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks…she has class with Noctis AND Prompto…” _Wow, I feel stupid.”_ she thought out loud.

[[MORE]]

As the teacher left to grab lunch, (y/n) sat in the farthest seat in the back just to get view of Prompto and Noctis eating their lunch by the windows. Prompto then glanced at (y/n), and he gave her a look. You know, one of those looks like  _“Right now?”_ She nodded, holding up a book to cover her face as if she was actually going to read.

“Hey, Noct. A good friend of mine wanted to give this to you.” Prompto stated. Reaching down into his pocket, he held it out. Noctis stared at the small green box in confusion. He took it.

_“Oh God, what if that’s not what he wants, should’ve gotten that more expensive one, what if he–”_

(Y/N) watched with butterflies in her stomach; she could feel her face become hotter and hotter when he picked up the small slip. 

“Read it out loud.” Prompto said loudly, leaning over the desk to read it with him but Noctis leaned back. 

I would be the _ **luckiest**_ girl alive if you became my friend.-(y/n)

Prompto nearly hit his back with the desk when he tried to take Noctis’s photo. The Prince then pulled out the best part of the gift, “saving best for last last”..she hoped. 

A few seconds passed and there were a few clicks here and there. “What’s in the box?” Prompto asks while he records it. Noctis lifts the small item out of the tiny carton and it was a small clover. Not just any clover. It was a clover shaped Cactuar glass figure. The raven haired teen lifts it up the figure and Prompto snapped a photo. 

At the end of lunch, y/n begins to get up from her chair, she turns around to see the Prince in front of her. She didn’t say anything only because what if he wasn’t here for her? “Thanks, Prompto, told me if was from you.” He looked away from her, “he said I should give you a “proper” thanks so…here you have it.” 

“I-its no big deal, I thought you might’ve liked them!” God, he probably thinks I’m weird. 

“You want to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning? To… make up for the small present.” Noctis asked, his hands crossed over his chest, his eyes still not on her. 

“Heck yeah! My two besties getting along!” Prompto smiled and cheered. (y/n) giggled, he mouthed out that he has the pictures and he does a small happy dance. 

“Yeah, I like that idea.”


End file.
